


The thoughts i never mouthed

by MyLifeIsAMessButIDGAF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Themes, Manipulation, Nature, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsAMessButIDGAF/pseuds/MyLifeIsAMessButIDGAF
Summary: A collection of original poems and stories by me about different subjects that I believe are important





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about falling in love while suffering from mental disorders. LGBTQ community if you want to think of it that way.

I have always felt so empty, so emotionally numb and dead,  
I have never thought I could fall in love, after all I have been too sad.

But the day I have layed my eyes on you I knew you were something more,  
Cause of the way you filled me with butterflies, you opened up a new door.

I have always loved your scent, and I don't mean the perfumes you wore,  
And the way you smiled and your cheeky grin made me feel more than adore.

The way you would always smile so shy,  
Which would make your eyes wrinkle and glow,  
It would always make my heart overfly,  
And bring me back to many years ago.

And the way you have always talked in your sleep,  
And the way you would cry and laugh out,  
It had made me feel things so profoundly deep,  
And I realized I'm in love without doubt.

And the way you could never choose coffee or tea,  
And the way you you could make me feel peace,  
And the way you would always prioritize me,  
And the way you would smirk and say cheese.

And your cheesy jokes and you praising me,  
And the way you would make me cringe out,  
And the way you would make my heart feel up with glee,  
And the way you would think out loud.

I have fallen in love and I don't think that I have ever felt anything so profound,  
You're the reason I'm still here, my heart's beating for you, you're what's holding me above ground.

I have fallen in love but not with your looks,  
But the real you, your character, soul,  
And it might be not the love that you could read of in books,  
But still, you're what makes me feel whole.


	2. I have fallen in love with you mother nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about loving the nature

I have fell for the way bees collect pollen,  
And how birds soar high up in the sky,  
For your terrible storms and cunnamis I've fallen,  
But they kill so I can't explain to you why.

I have fell for how pearl white snow will glisten,  
To the birds and the nature in spring I would listen,  
And how seasons each year would change,  
From the ice to the grass you will rearrange.

I have fell for how leaves in autumn would fall,  
And with watching trees grow up and stand tall,  
And the way sunshine would dance across water,  
I have fallen in love for I am your daughter.


End file.
